


We'll Have to Muddle Through Somehow

by cold_feets



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Fallen!Castiel, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_feets/pseuds/cold_feets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas, Sam has his soul back, fractured though it might be, and Castiel can understand Dean's need for celebration, the need to do those normal things that everyone else does for once in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Have to Muddle Through Somehow

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate reality written mid-S6, so it takes some liberties with regards to Sam's soul and Cas's angel status.

"What the hell did he do to my house?" Bobby mutters under his breath as he and Cas make their way up the drive, bouncing along the rough road in Bobby's pickup. Bobby hasn't even opened the door before he's calling out, "What the _hell_ did you do to my house?"

Dean beams up at his handiwork, ignoring Bobby's scowls. "Thought we could do with some proper celebrating this year."

Cas slides out of the passenger the seat, the lingering remains of last week's snowstorm crunching beneath his boots, and takes it all in properly. Bobby's house is covered in a million tiny lights that twinkle in the darkness; they twine around the posts of the porch and along the gutters and even around the upstairs windows.

"Come on," Dean pleads. "It's Christmas!"

Bobby stands there, hands in his pockets, and shakes his head, but when he looks over at Dean, he's smiling a bit. "You're responsible for gettin' 'em down again. And before spring rolls around, you hear?"

"Yes, sir," Dean says with a nod and a grin.

Bobby shakes his head again and heads inside.

"What do you think?" Dean asks, turning to Cas.

Cas shrugs and zips up his coat against the winter chill. "I'm not sure I understand the point."

"It's so Santa can find your house," Dean explains with a smirk, and he waits for a second like he doesn't know if Cas is going to understand it's a joke.

"Even if Santa Claus existed," Cas says, leaning back against the pickup and tilting his face up towards the glow of the house, "I sincerely doubt he'd bring you anything."

Dean chuckles, and his breath fogs in the air in front of him. "I just thought it'd be nice. This is what people do for Christmas. They get a tree and they decorate their house and they eat too much food." He shrugs and looks back at the house. "I thought it'd be nice."

The _for Sam_ goes unsaid.

"How is he?" Cas asks.

Dean sets his jaw and shoves his hands deep in his pockets. "Good," he says, nodding like he's trying to convince himself. "All right. He helped for a bit before it got dark."

"It's going to take time, Dean. But he _is_ improving."

"I know," Dean says.

It's Christmas, Sam has his soul back, fractured though it might be, and Castiel can understand Dean's need for celebration, the need to do those normal things that everyone else does for once in his life. More than that, he _deserves the chance_ to do all those normal things, even if it means taking all afternoon to cover Bobby's house in colorful lights.

"You should show Sam."

Dean settles back beside him against the pickup and smiles, looking back up at the house. "In a minute."


End file.
